Quartz and glass test-vessels are frequently used in optical measurements. Such test-vessels are commonly known as "cuvettes" and typically have a square or rectangular cross-section with straight sides. The shapes of such cuvettes thereby means that there are corners formed by the side walls and the bottom of the vessel. When rinsing such cuvettes following use, there is frequently the problem of fully rinsing the residual substance out of the corners of the cuvette, and that mere softening-up and rinsing underneath the water tap will not always be adequate, in particular as regards cuvettes having small openings, because the pressure of the jet is inadequate to reach all corners of the cuvette.
Apparatus for rinsing test-vessels already is known, and comprises in addition to a test-vessel holding means, an entry orifice and a magnetic stirrer to agitate the cleansing liquid. However this known apparatus also fails to provide for adequate rinsing by the cleansing liquid in all corners.
Accordingly there is no simple apparatus for rinsing test-vessels that operates reliably and efficiently, and this problem is overcome by the invention.
The present invention is characterized by three congruent plates or disks perpendicularly mounted to a bar, each disk comprising one borehole for each cuvette, the spacing between the lowermost and the center disk and that between the lowermost disk and the uppermost disk respectively being slightly less, and slightly larger than the length of the test-vessel, and with the lowermost and center disks being fixed while the uppermost disk is radially rotatable about the bar. The test-vessels are inserted through the boreholes of the center and upper disks, and nozzles, acting as entry orifices, are present in the boreholes of the lowermost disk.
Further objects, advantages and characteristics of the invention will be discussed in the description below and the appended claims.